Good Enough
by Karumeya
Summary: It's because he was better than enough that he did it. /One-shot/Smut/


**A/N: I have never written yaoi smut excuse me as I dig up my grave, friends. Also, it's in the same "universe" as _Colors of Broken Pieces_!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Kuroko no Basket. _**

* * *

It's dark outside, the lights dim, and Kuroko's hair is wet along with Kise's as they run away from the rain. When Kise spots a small shed he points to it and both boys run towards it.

They are gasping once they are in it, and Kise begins to remove his jacket along with his shirt. Kuroko stares at him and soon follows.

"It's pouring, isn't it, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko stares outside of the shed, the rain falling, and in his eyes the light of thunder flashes. "Yeah, it is."

"Ah, and it's cold too!" Kise whines, sitting down on the floor, pulling Kuroko along with him. "They say body heat is the best thing for these type of scenarios!"

Kuroko sighs, pushing Kise away from him. "It's not _that _cold, Kise-kun, calm down. And don't hug me like that."

Kise stares at him, sighs, and stretches his arms. "I see…"

The blue haired boy stares at the blonde, eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"So even though we're going out, I'm still no good?"

Kuroko winces as the words reach his ears, and slowly, he moves to grab Kise's hand in his. "I'm sorry. I'm apathetic most days. I'm sorry for hurting you, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi... You know?" He began, and Kuroko stayed silent, his hand gripping Kise's shaking one. "I really do love you, even if you don't see it, I do."

When he said that, Kuroko felt his heart clench behind his ribcage, because although he loved Kise, he knew he still loved Momoi, even though he was the one that broke up with her, he was still trying to move on.

"I know you're still hurting, Kurokocchi. But we're together now – in fact, we're alone. I want to make you happy." He said in a louder voice, and yet it was still a whisper – words only Kuroko could hear.

Kise turned Kuroko's face to face his. "Kise-kun…" he mumbled out, and before he knew it, Kise's lips were on his.

And as Kise's lips teased Kuroko's, the blue haired boy clenched blonde locks in his hands, his mouth opening up to be greeted with a chuckle and a warm tongue around his. Kuroko gasped against Kise's mouth as he lay down on the ground, Kise following suit, their mouths intertwined with each other.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko whispered into the dark, his breath shallow, hands shaking and face warm. "Slower, yeah?"

"I don't think… I can hold myself back, Kurokocchi…" Kise mumbled, eyes narrowed and face warm as well. "Is it okay to make you happy like this, even just once? Maybe… I can replace the feelings you have for Momocchi."

"You already are, Kise-kun," Kuroko said, and for once, Kise saw the blue haired boy smiling.

It was a type of smile that told you "This-is-special-so-you-better-not-forget-about-it". A type of smile that made Kise cry and hold Kuroko in his arms. A type of smile that told Kise that Kuroko was trying – trying really hard – to be happy with him.

"Kurokocchi," Kise whispered, and kissed him once more, tongue battling with the other boy's.

"K…ise-kun…"

In the heat of the moment, Kise's hand moved down skillfully, which made Kuroko wonder with how many other people he has done what they were doing with, but when Kise removed his boxers, the thought left his mind.

Kise was skilled, Kuroko thought. His hand grasped his limp length and began to stroke him gently.

He was gasping under Kise, hands wrapped around his neck while Kise's mouth kissed his own neck.

"Kurokocchi, look at that," Kise whispered in his ear, making him shudder. "You're so hard… because of me."

Kuroko felt Kise smiling against him, and his hand went faster, and being caught up in pleasure Kuroko moaned out, "Kise-kun."

Hearing Kuroko moan out his name made him smile and so he leaned in closer to Kuroko, his lips covering his once more. When Kise squeezed Kuroko's member hard, Kuroko yelled out in pleasure, a tear falling from his eyes suddenly.

Kise stopped his ministrations, kissing his tear away. "I'm sorry, Kurokocchi, you didn't like it?"

Kuroko looked away, annoyed. "No. That's not it. I just… it felt nice, Kise-kun."

Kise's face lit up, and so he continued – twisting and pulling, stroking and rubbing. Soon enough, Kuroko spilled over his hand and Kise then brought his fingers up to his mouth. His tongue darted out and he licked Kuroko's cum with a satisfied face.

"Kurokocchi tastes sweet… a bit bland, but sweet."

"Don't say such things, Kise-kun," Kuroko breathed out under him.

Kise saw Kuroko's eyes glint in the dark, and in the distance thunder struck once more. The blonde saw Kuroko's hand unbuckling his pants, but Kise stopped him in his actions.

"Kurokocchi, you don't have to force yourself –"

"Kise."

When he spoke out his name – clear, short, concise, _serious_, Kise stared into his eyes with a sense of nervousness.

"You're so serious, Kurokocchi!" Kise said, with a lighthearted voice.

"Kise-kun, I know you're as excited as I am and I want to pleasure you. May I?" He asked, his hands removing Kise's belt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Kurokocchi…" he whispered, as the blue haired boy took out his member. "There's no need, really, I'm fine."

"You don't _seem _fine, Kise-kun," Kuroko said, pointing at the blonde boy's member which stood erect.

"That's because you were letting out cute moans so I… I couldn't help myself?"

And when he said that, Kuroko's mouth opened and he began to suck him off.

And soon, Kise came.

And soon, they were lying down on the floor, Kuroko sprawled next to Kise, breaths uneven and chests heaving up and down.

"Kurokocchi, you should have moved when I told you to move away."

"I wanted to taste you as well, Kise-kun."

"So lewd, Kurokocchi," he retorted, hiding his face in his hands.

"Are you blushing now even after what we did?"

"Of course I am! Because… you're different with me," he said, and Kuroko gave him another smile, which made Kise's heart clench once more.

"It's because you are _better than enough, _Kise-kun."


End file.
